


Sam and Max Week Day 2: Head cannon(s)

by Freelance_Magic



Series: Sam and Max Week 2019 [2]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Also ever wonder how Geek got all the stuff in the lab?, I learned a lot about rabbit behavior when making this, M/M, Max doing rabbit things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Day 2 of  dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h's Sam and Max week prompts! The prompt is: Head Cannon(s)





	1. Head Cannon

“Come on, Sam! The movie’s gonna start soon!” Max exclaims as he runs around Sam. “We have half an hour till it airs, little buddy.” Sam points out as he puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave. “I know. But I can hardly wait! I’ve been waiting for  _ Bloodbusters Three: The Red Mile  _ for MONTHS!” Max exclaims as he hops up and down. “I know you have, you haven’t shut up about it for the entire week.” Sam points out as he takes the popped bag of popcorn out of the microwave and put another one in. “I can’t help it I just-!” Max says as he jumps in the air and does a half twirl. And another. And yet another. Max then takes off running. Sam can hear what sounds like Max doing those jump twirl things in the other room. “What’s with Max? He just licked me for some reason.” Geek asks as they enter the kitchen. “He’s excited.” Sam says simply. “I seen Max excited before. I have never seen him act like this.” Geek points out. The microwave beeps and Sam takes the last bag of popcorn out. “True. Max will oftentimes hide his emotions, or at least downplay them. As strange as it sounds when you think about it for any given amount of time. I think his upbringing may have something to do with it, unfortunately.” Sam says as he pours the popcorn into some bowls. 

“Really? Then why is he…?” Geek starts. “Max often times would only do this in front of me, even before we got together. But that’s because he trusts me, we did grow up together after all. But now… I guess he trusts you too.” Sam says as he puts seasoning on the popcorn. “That’s very sweet, actually. I’m… touched.” Geek says. “Watch this.” Sam says. “Oh, Maxie~! The popcorn is ready~!” Sam says as he takes both bowls of popcorn and heads into the living room. Geek fallows to see what Sam wants to show off. Sam places the popcorn on the table in front of the TV. Max comes running over and circles around Sam several times. “The movie’s gonna start in five minutes!” Max yells as he stops circling Sam and jumps onto the couch. Geek has a baffled look. Geek pulls out a phone and searches up something. “Geek! Come on! The movie's gonna start!” Max whines. Geek sits on the couch and gets settled. Sam takes Max into his arms. Geek looks over at Max who is making little… buzzing noises? Clicking noises? Geek looks back at the phone and finds the page they are looking for.  _ Rabbit Behavior.  _


	2. Head cannon (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how Geek got the stuff in the lab?

“Hey, Geek?” Sam asks. “Yeah?” Responds Geek who is messing with some contraption. “I just realized that Max and I haven't given you any money towards building the lab. How on earth did you get the funds to build it?” Sam asks. “Do you do commissions?” Max asks. “The answer is very simple, gentlemen.” Geek says as they get up and lead Sam and Max to their computer. “You see in the field of mathematics, there are several problems that remain unsolved. Several problems that the mathematicians would call  _ “Hard and complicated as heck, yo.” _ their words, not mine. And have cash prizes for anybody who can solve these problems.” Geek explains as they reach the computer. “You see, I’ve already solved half of the problems already. I just wait when I need more funds and cash the answer in for some quick dough.” Geek finishes. “That’s genius!” Max exclaims. “Which part? The solving previously unsolved math problems or saving the answers for later when cash is low?” Sam asks. “Both!” Max exclaims. “How much does each answer get you, Geek?” Sam asks. Geek thinks for a moment. “The most I’ve ever gotten was one million dollars.” Sam and Max both jump. “One million?!” They both exclaim. “Yep. How else can I afford to fix the car every Tuesday?” Geek jokes. The three of them laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came to me a bit later. I was wondering, how can Geek afford all the lab equipment. My mind was like, hey, aren't there math question that need solving? And this fic was made!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. You see. Sam has a lot of times where he kinda acts like a dog. But in the Tell Tale games when Max is wandering around he might do a little hop and twirl. Which I’ve learned is rabbit for I’m happy. So I wonder if Max actually does any other things like that, which ended up with me making this chapter!


End file.
